


Let's hit the town for a fun day out (not really, though)

by StrawberryLane



Series: Seven minutes in heaven [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Clinic escorts, Discussion of Abortion, Fist Fights, If you're pro-life you should probably not read this fic, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, POV Outsider, Planned Parenthood, Protests, Spidey and Winter Soldier fights douchebag moron, because you probably wont like it, characters being pro-choice, douchebag character, pro-choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: “She’s murdering a child,” the man tells Barnes earnestly, like he’s really going to get through to the pissed off former assassin.“Nah,” says Barnes, like someone just asked him if he wanted something to drink. “She’s not. Believe me, I know what murder is and this sure as shit ain’t it.”Or, Peter and Bucky spend the day volunteering at an abortion clinic and Flash really wishes he could do anything in life without bumping into those two.





	Let's hit the town for a fun day out (not really, though)

**Author's Note:**

> Google tells me there's an abortion clinic at Bleecker Street in New York City so I'm going with that. Also, I've never been to an abortion clinic for any reason at all, so forgive me if the portrayal of escorting the people inside the building isn't that great. I don't really know how that works.
> 
> Also: If you don’t like this, you don’t have to read it. Nobody's forcing you to.

If Flash had known that Bucky Barnes liked to volunteer as an escort at the Planned Parenthood on Bleecker Street, he’d never have allowed himself to be tricked into showing up. In fact, had he known that to be the case, he would have hidden away in his bedroom and not let his mother force him into going.

 

His mother is the type of person, Flash has come to realize, who believes abortion is a sin. Because God forbid women who don’t want or can’t provide for their baby or for whatever other reason there may be, nip it in the bud. It’s unfair, Flash thinks, for both the baby and the mother if the mother has to go through with the pregnancy if she doesn’t want to.

 

His mother, however, refuses to see this. She only tells him that every child is born for a reason and leaves it at that. She doesn’t seem to care that there are already thousands of children who has been born to women who didn’t want or could provide for them, leaving those children stuck in a system that continues to fail them, over and over again.

 

His mother, like so many others, cares about the unborn baby. Not what becomes of it once it’s been born.

 

*

 

A group from their church has organized an outing for the day. At least that’s what Flash believes until he sees his mother pull a large sign out of her bag – how on earth did she fit that in there? - and stop once they’ve reached Bleecker Street. The sign says “Jesus is your only hope” in large, bold letters.

 

How the fuck did he not see this coming? The destination for the “fun outing” is a damn abortion clinic and it’s not because someone from their church needs an abortion.

 

Around him, members of their church are starting to arrive, all holding signs similar to the one his mother is already waving in the air.

 

Flash wants to vanish. Sure, he knows he’s not the best person – hell, far from it – but he desperately wants to avoid being grouped together with a bunch of dicks who doesn’t believe in the right to your own body. Who the fuck is he to tell a sixteen year old girl what to do with the spawn growing inside of her?

 

The lady next to him – Mrs Gordon, he thinks – who usually feeds everybody her homemade cookies after church, has started bellowing original stuff like “You’re going to hell!” and “Let Jesus save you!”

 

Flash wants to die. Or at least for the ground to swallow him whole. His mother, perhaps sensing his strong desire to leave, stretches out a hand to rest it on his shoulder.

 

*

Flash had honestly thought it couldn’t get much worse after that, but as usual he’s soon proven wrong. Because there, at the edge of their small crowd, is Bucky fucking Barnes. He has his normal arm casually wrapped around the shoulders of a young Latina girl who looks terrified. The pink vest the man is wearing does nothing to help with the murder vibes he’s radiating.

 

Flash would very much like to be anywhere but here.

 

Barnes has done nothing to hide the fact that he is, in fact, the Winter Soldier. Instead, he’s gone as far as wearing a tank top that fully shows off his metal arm – never mind the fact that it’s November and honestly freezing outside. If Flash is not mistaken, that’s a gun strapped to his thigh. He’s not entirely sure what the protocol on bringing guns to a planned parenthood is – even if you’re an escort and not a protestor – but Barnes probably doesn’t give a fuck either way.

 

Hell, being an avenger probably gives the man some kind of permit to do things other people would possibly end up in jail for. Though this is America, anything could happen.

 

Flash is just about to tug at his mother’s sleeve like he’s a little child asking for candy when he spots a something red and blue in the corner of his eye. Ah, right. Penis Parker is here too, because of course he is. He’s dressed in his Spider Man suit, wearing a pink vest proclaiming him being pro choice for anyone to see. Flash watches as Peter takes the arm of another terrified looking girl, escorting her through the crowd like he’s at prom. He’s clearly joking around, Flash is watching intently enough to see the girl he’s escorting give a terrified giggle at something he’s saying.

“Coming through!” bellows Barnes in the face of some guy who clearly isn’t on Flash’s level and has not yet realized that being in the Winter Soldier’s way is a surefire way to get your ass kicked six ways from Sunday.

 

The guy, because he’s foolish or has a death wish or something, stands his ground, pushing his sign in Barnes’ face. Barnes splutters, which would be hilarious if it wasn’t for the seriousness of the situation and pushes the sign away. “Excuse me,” he says, “could you please move? She has an appointment and you’re not helping.”

 

He motions to the poor girl next to him and the foolish man’s attention switches to her. “You’ll go to hell if you do this,” he tells her urgently. “You’re murdering a child.”

 

The girl starts crying and why wouldn’t she? Flash would cry too if some stranger with no concept of personal space got in his face to tell him he was murdering an unborn child. She’s probably stressed to hell already, Flash thinks, and the man is certainly not helping, no matter how much he believes this is the way of getting through to someone.

 

Barnes seems to think so too, because he hands the girl a handkerchief from somewhere, snarling at the man. By now, Peter and the girl he’s escorting has caught up with them and Flash watches as Barnes, without as much blinking, moves over, letting Peter take his place by the first girl’s place. “Go on,” he says, still staring at the foolish man in front of him. “This guy apparently has something he wishes to tell me.”

 

Peter offers his other arm to the first girl and together they move away from Barnes and the unfortunate man. They’re moving fast and if it’s to get away from the brewing fight or not, Flash doesn’t know. He only knows that if it was him who was standing in front of Barnes right now, he’d have folded a long time ago.

 

“She’s murdering a child,” the man tells Barnes earnestly, like he’s really going to get through to the pissed off former assassin.

 

“Nah,” says Barnes, like someone just asked him if he wanted something to drink. “She’s not. Believe me, I know what murder is and this sure as shit ain’t it.”

 

Flash is, despite trying not to be, filled with glee at the way the man’s face pales. “It is, though,” he says, clearly trying to stand his ground. Barnes levels him with a thoroughly unimpressed stare and moves to get past him. Seeing that Barnes is trying to get out of their conversation – if it can even be called that – the man moves with him, like they’re awkward teenagers at a dance.

 

“Oh, come on,” Barnes groans, looking tired.

 

“She’ll go to hell,” the man informs him. “You all are.”

 

“I’ve already been there,” says Barnes, giggling to himself. “It’s not quite as filled with damned women as you seem to think.”

 

By now, Peter has come back around, having safely gotten both girls inside the building. He’s just about to worm his way past the duo, presumably on his way towards another terrified girl waiting for someone to help her get through the crowd. Just as he passes, the foolish man’s hand shoots out, wrapping around Peter’s arm. “You too!” he says, like he can’t quite fathom that most superheroes aren’t assholes who believe abortion is wrong – and if they do, they probably know better than to announce those beliefs for everyone to hear.

 

“Me?” asks Peter, just as Barnes growls something that sounds like “hands off, you dick!”

 

“But you’re Spider Man!” the guy wails, as if all his dreams have been destroyed and come crashing down around him. “You’re supposed to be helping people. You’re supposed to be on our side!”

 

“Yeah,” says Peter. “I am. And when I say I’m helping people, I mean people who need help, like the women in there. You don’t need any help, you just need to reevaluate your beliefs, dick face.”

 

Next to them, Barnes starts laughing like this is the funniest thing he’s ever heard. “You really thought-” he wheezes, sounding like he’s going to choke on his own laughter. “You really thought Spider Man was going to be on your side!”

 

The thing is, even Flash is able to see the punch miles before it’s even close to Barnes’ face. And he has zero fight training, even if he’s spent years begging his mother to let him at least study boxing. And yet the man has the audacity to look surprised when Barnes catches his fist with his metal hand and presses down. The surprised look on the man’s face quickly morphs into one of pain. Serves him right, Flash thinks.

 

As he howls in pain, a gang of ladies wielding handbags like weapons over their heads charge at the trio, clearly aiming to help the outnumbered man.

 

Flash can see the horrified look on Peter’s face even through the mask. Oh shit, he seems to say, and Flash couldn’t agree more.

 

*

 _ **Spider Man and Winter Soldier in fight with pro-lifers!**_ blares the New York Times the next morning, complete with a large picture of Peter being hit across the head by a mint green crocodile handbag.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
